From One to the Next
by People Person I'm Not
Summary: There is a Clave meeting in Washington, D.C., and all Clave members must go. Unfortunatly for Isabelle, Alec, Jace, and, by extent, Clary, the kids who live in the Harrisburg Institute are going, and they don't get along with the others at all. I suck at summaries, please R&R! rated T for language and off-color jokes Eva...
1. Chapter 1

"Lovely. Just _lovely_." Isabelle stormed out of the library in the New York Institute, nearly hitting a shocked Clary. Alec followed close behind his sister, blue eyes narrowed as he stared at her leaning against a wall.

"What's your problem?" Clary asked.

"There's some big Clave meeting in Washington, D.C., and we all have to go. There are these kids who live in the Harrisburg Institute that we don't get along with in the slightest. The hideous little things hate me," Isabelle snapped.

"They're not hideous," said Alec.

Isabelle blinked at him. "What?"

"The Harrisburg kids," said Alec. "They're really quite good looking, not hideous at all."

"I spoke," said Isabelle in sepulchral tones, "of the pitch-black inner depths of their souls."

Alec snorted. "And what color do you suppose the inner depths of _your_ soul are, Isabelle Lightwood?"

"Mauve," said Isabelle.

Clary looked confused. Alec grinned at her. "If you'd like, I'll tell you about these 'hideous' Harrisburg kids."

Clary shrugged agreement.

"So there's seven of them. Three boys, four girls. Nicholas Kennedy, Jacob Bass, Theodore Rosweld, Katharine Grey, Evangeline Sheare, Ariana Davis, and Ilia Esperer."

Isabelle broke in. "Katharine is by far the worst. She hates me, and the feeling's mutual. And she's got issues. She's crazy, and, I heard, dying."

"Iasbelle!" Maryse Lightwood broke in, her voice shocked. "Be polite." To Clary she said, "I must admit that I do not approve of the way Madigan and Augy Moore run their Institute, nor how they raise those children, but that is no reason to be rude."

* * *

**A.N. Yes, I know this was very short, and yes, the discussion of souls was stolen from _Clockwork Prince_. Deal with it. Sorry for any discrepancies, due to an unfortunate situation with overdue library books I have only been able to read _City of Bones_, and none of the others. :(. If anything is blaringly wrong, just let me know. ~Pippin. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" Evangeline Sheare asked Katharine Grey.

"I was in the shower, Eva. You should hope I haven't seen your boyfriend." Katharine, called Kit, examined her foot critically. "I may have jammed my toe."

"What did you do _now_?" Eva asked in exasperation.

"I was doing a_ pas de chat_, and I came down funny."

"Good job."

"Infinite grace, Kitty," said a voice from the doorway. Jake Bass, Eva's boyfriend, stood there.

"Hey, guess what?" said Kit to Eva. "I found your boyfriend!"

"Wow," said Eva drily. "You're an excellent boyfriend fnder. So glad you're my _parabatai_." Kit bowed dramatically. Eva ignored her and continued. "Jake, you should hear the joke I made today in bio."

Kit rolled her eyes. "Her mind...permenantly in the gutter."

"You enjoyed it," Eva countered. "Just like my drawing in chorus. Anyway, Jake, we were talking about polymers, which are a large molecule formed by a bunch of smaller molecules. So you know what I called it? A molecule orgy!"

"You're so dumb," Jake complained, but slipped an affectionate arm around Eva anyway.

"Hey, guess what?" Ariana Davis stuck her head around the door. She wrinkled her nose at Jake and Eva, but continued. "There's this big Clave meeting in Washington, D.C., and we're all going. Maddy just told me."

Kit sat up. "_All_ the Clave? New York?"

Ariana nodded. Kit leaned over until her face was buried in a pillow.

"Is this a party?" Theodore, who insisted on being called Leoric for some reason, asked. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"It's not a party," Kit said in exasperation. "What it appears to be is everyone gathering in my room against my wishes-and now my pillow's all wet because my hair is _dripping wet_. I want all of you _out_ so I can get organized. Thank the Angel I get dressed in the bathroom. Now, out!"

The next morning heralded thunderstorms. The crach of thunder woke Kit early, and she slid from her bed and padded quietly to the window, grimacing a little as her right foot, the one she had sprained a few years earlier that still ached when it stormed, struck the ground.

Lightning flashed, leaving spots on Kit's vision. She grinned and turned away, towards her chest of drawers. She rifled through them, deciding on a dark blue silken blouse and grey skirt. She pulled them on, braided her hair, lined her eyes with green kohl, and slipped into the hall.

Kit was going to wake her _parabatai_, but when she opened the door she saw Eva nestled against Jake. Flushing slightly, she shut the door again and walked silently to the library.

When Kit opened the door, Ilia Esperer, the lovely French girl who loved in the Institute, sat bolt upright and nearly tumbled from her chair. Stifling a laugh, Kit offered Ilia a hand.

Ilia slipped her small, smooth hand into Kit's scarred one. Kit pulled her to her feet.

"Are you ready to go to D.C.?" Kit asked her.

Ilia shook her head, her dirty blonde hair swinging. "I don't know if I will go. I am not truly a Shadowhunter, and you know it, Kit. You know I cannot kill, not even to save my own life. I cannot deal with Downworlders, nor demons. I don't even train with the rest of you. Look at your hands, then look at mine. No scars. I won't fit in."\

"Join the club."

An hour later all the residents of the Harrisburg Institute, Ilia included, were packing themselves into the van necessary to transport all of them.

The trip was uneventful, with Ilia drawing, Eva dozing against Jake, Nicholas playing on his phone, Leoric and Ariana watching videos on Ariana's iPod, abd Kit absorbed in a book.

When they arrived at the lead Institute in America the climbed out of the van."

"Now listen, you lot," Maddy said sternly. "No causing trouble. I know-Kit, are you listening?" Kit shut her book and smiled innocently. "I know you don't get along with the others, but try to behave. For my sake, try to behave."


End file.
